Broken Trust
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: After catching his girlfriend and childhood friend together, Izuku tries to close himself off. Sorry for lame summary, I'm trying. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is something that I wanted to put into my one-shot series, Collection but I decided that it would do better in a story all its own, mainly because if I were to do that, it would've been a long running arc and I don't think it'll be a good idea to do something like this. This is rated for a multitude of reasons and expect bashing of all kinds save a few characters. Characters are going to be slightly to extremely OOC. Enjoy the first chapter and it may seem like it's moving a little fast-forward and I want to apologize for that.**_

Izuku Midoriya walked down the hall of Class 1-A's dormitory. Stopping, he took his phone out and looked down at the messages sent by his classmate and girlfriend Ochako Uraraka. Taking a deep breath, his eyes looked on a message that rea, 'Meet me in my room, Deku. I have something to show you.' Putting his phone away, he looked up and began walking down the hall again.

Standing outside of Ochako's room, he heard Ochako moaning and the sound the something hitting the floor. Concerned, he opened the door and stepped into the room, only to stop and stared stunned to see a naked Ochako and Katsuki Bakugou on the bed. The three heroes in-training stared at each other in silence. Ochako looked back between Izuku and Katsuki before slyly smiling and shook her head, "Um…well Deku…normally people will knock before entering someone's room. What if I wasn't dressed?"

"I…e…oh uh…you…you are naked," Ochako glared at the green-haired teen and Izuku frowned and looked at his childhood friend, "And Kacchan is here too,"

"Yeah, I'm here, Deku!" Katsuki narrowed his eyes, small sparks forming on his palms, "Do you have a problem with-"

"Bakugou, let me handle this," the bubbly girl smiled before looking at the green-haired teen and frowned, "Look Deku…I've been meaning to tell you for a few weeks now and-"

"Weeks," Izuku felt his chest tighten before he took a deep breath and shook his head and slowly backed out of the room, "Y-you know…I-I just remembered…I have homework that needs to get finished," before Katsuki and Ochako could say anything, Izuku walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, causing the two to flinch slightly.

Izuku walked into the common room and looked down at his phone and narrowed his eyes before tossing the mobile device against the far wall, shattering it, "Midoriya?" he looked back to see his classmates Tsuyu Asui and Mina Ashido staring at him in confusion, " _Kero,_ is everything okay?"

"Yeah Midoriya, you just destroyed your phone. Is something wrong?" Izuku narrowed his eyes and looked away as the pink girl stepped closer to him, "C'mon Midoriya, we're friends here, so whatever's bugging you, you can tell us and-"

"It's…nothing, really," the two looked at the current One for All user in confusion and Izuku shook his head, "Just…tired of all the homework we've been getting,"

"We didn't get any homework today," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku growled under his breath, "What's really bothering you, Midoriya? We want to try and help," Izuku sighed and shook his head before sitting down on one of the couches and the two sat down next to him, " _Kero,_ what's wrong, Midoriya?"

"Asui…this is something that no one can really help me with what I'm going through,"

"Try us," Izuku looked up and his green eyes met with Mina's caramel ones and she looked at him with a concerning look crossing her face, "C'mon Midoriya, you say no one can help you, but how do you know that unless you tell someone what's wrong?" Izuku frowned and shook his head, "You can't, so we're going to sit here and you're going to tell us what's got you so upset that you had to destroy your phone. Did you get a disturbing text or-"

"Kind of," Tsuyu and Mina looked at him and Izuku inhaled deeply and shook his head, "How much time do you two have?"

"Well since you asked that, we know you have a lot on your mind," Mina leaned back and slightly smiled, "And we don't have classes tomorrow, so the three of us are going to sit here and you're going to tell us exactly what is troubling you."

"Mina, it isn't good to force someone to talk against their-"

"It's…it's fine…Tsu," the two looked at him with wide eyes and Izuku inhaled slowly, "I guess rather you find out now or later, and…you two are offering to hear me out,"

Tsuyu and Mina looked at each other before looking back at their classmate and Tsuyu croaked, " _Kero,_ you don't have to tell us anything if you're not ready to talk about it, Midoriya,"

"I know…but if you find out later by someone else…I might not get a chance to explain anything," he looked up with a deep frown painted across his lips as he shook his head, "And…I'm not going to force anyone to take sides, so if you two think I'm lying or whatever…that's fine," the two slowly nodded and Izuku took a deep breath before he began telling them everything he had just witnessed in Ochako's bedroom.

The pink girl and the frog girl stared at Izuku in disbelief as he finished explaining everything to them as Izuku hung and shook his head, "Like I said, I'm not forcing anyone to take sides in the whole situation, but…I guess it was good that I got it out sooner rather than-"

"Why would she do that to you?" Mina questioned and Izuku shrugged his shoulders, "You two seemed so happy in the class. You two would always joke and laugh an-"

"Yeah…we did…but I don't know what happened," Izuku stood up and frowned, "Thanks for…taking time out of your day to listen to me vent…I'm sure you two have better things to do and again…I won't blame you if you don't believe me and-"

"Why wouldn't we believe you?" Mina stood up and placed a hand on Izuku's back, "You haven't given anyone a reason _not_ to believe you. You saved Ochako from that robot during the entrance exam, you've helped all of us one way or another, not to mention you're probably the nicest guy in all of U.A."

" _Kero,_ " Izuku looked at the green-haired girl and Tsuyu walked over to him, "We're sorry Ochako and Bakugou did that to you, Midoriya, but you shouldn't feel bad about something that they have done,"

Izuku slowly nodded, "Yeah…I uh…I'm going to bed…goodnight," the two bid their classmate a goodnight as they watched him walk down the boy side of the dormitory.

The two looked at each other and Mina sighed as she shook her head, "So…any ideas on how to cheer up our shy little friend, Tsu?" Tsuyu croaked as she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as the two looked in the direction Izuku walked off in.

Izuku walked into his room and slammed the door behind him, causing his All Might figures to shake from the vibration before he walked over to his bed. Collapsing onto the mattress, he turned on his side, closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber.

 _ **I gave a fair warning that there will be bashing and characters are going to be OOC, so I advise anyone who is going to complain about the way this is written to save it. I already know that Ochako is the nicest girl in MHA, but as I said in Night of the Undead, I**_ **don't** _ **like her character. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whitetiger789: Yes, he does deserve better.**_

 _ **Frenchfishy: Good to hear, friend. Thank you and I hope you keep reading.**_

 _ **Kaiyeti: Yes, poor Deku. Keep reading to see what they're going to do for their shy friend.**_

 _ **XXDoubleHHXX: Good to know.**_

 _ **HankFlamion18: Heh, I'm sort of a masochist as well. I'll read stories at times that'll hit me where it counts.**_

 _ **Kage-kitsune9001: Good to hear.**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify: Yes, poor Deku.**_

 _ **Guest: Everyone has their own opinions, I suppose.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Mina and Tsuyu stood outside of Izuku's room the following morning. Knocking on the door, Tsuyu frowned and croaked, " _Kero,_ Midoriya? Are you up?" the two heroes in-training looked at each other as silence grew between them and Tsuyu knocked on the door again, "Midoriya, locking yourself in your room isn't the answer. We want to help you,"

"C'mon Midoriya, open the door and-"

"Midoriya left," the two looked back and saw Fumikage Tokoyami standing a few feet behind them, "He walked out of his room this morning. He told me he was going to the gym and that he wanted to be alone." The Dark Shadow user shook his head and hummed, "He looked like the world turned on him, too." Tsuyu and Mina thanked Fumikage before they turned and walked down the hall in a hurry.

The frog girl and pink girl stepped into the gym where they saw their classmate Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou and Tooru Hagakure standing on the side. The two walked up to them and looked up to see Izuku, green lightning surrounding his body, punching a sandbag, grunting in frustration, "How long has he bee-"

"He's been here for at least an hour," the purple-haired girl interrupted Mina before looking at the two newcomers, "So do you two know anything about this? Midoriya's usually a shy one who-"

"It's not our story to tell," Tsuyu croaked and ignored the looks from her classmates, "We can't tell you…it's something we shouldn't tell others," hearing Izuku grunting again, the five looked up and saw the sandbag break from the chain connected to the ceiling before falling towards the far wall with a force.

Seeing the sandbag land on the floor, the five slowly approached Izuku as he panted and sweat ran down his face, "Midori-" he looked over his shoulder and glared at the invisible girl with narrowed eyes before he straightened himself up and walked out of the gym, Mina and Tsuyu following close behind him, "Was it something I said?"

"I don't think so, Tooru," Momo hummed and looked over to the destroyed sandbag with a concerning look crossing her face, "Midoriya's usually so helpful, but the way Tsu and Mina spoke…it tells me they know what's wrong with him and they won't tell us for various reasons."

The three walked down the down the hall and Mina panted, "Midoriya, wait up!" Izuku ignored the calls of the pink girl and Mina groaned, "Midoriya, what has gotten-"

"You know what's wrong, Ashido, an-"

" _Kero,_ and you were fine when you went to bed last night," Tsuyu chimed and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What happened, Midoriya? You talked to us and told us what Ochako and Bakugou did to you and now you're in a-"

"Bad mood, I know!" he groaned and shook his head before the three of them stopped, "I…I was thinking…when I went to bed last night and that…Uraraka and Kacchan…it just…damn!" he punched the wall next to him as green lightning surrounded his arm.

Tsuyu and Mina stared at the massive hole in the hall with wide eyes before looking at Izuku. Taking a deep breath, Mina walked over to him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, "Deep breaths, Midoriya, we're all friends here," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "You shouldn't let them get to you, Midoriya. Anger doesn't look good on-"

"What am I supposed to do?" he turned and faced the two, stone-faced, "I…I really don't know what to do." He sighed and shook his head, "I didn't develop my Quirk until late and I got bullied because of it…Kacchan being one of my bullies and now…bastard,"

"Bakugou did have it out for you in the beginning of the year," Izuku groaned and Tsuyu frowned as she lightly nudged Mina, "What? I know we're trying to help but-"

"Thanks for trying to help, Ashido…I just want to be alone," Izuku turned and walked away from the two.

Tsuyu frowned and croaked, "He isn't fine. He needs to vent some more, but we can't force him to talk to us,"

Mina hummed and nodded, "What are you kids doing here?" they looked up to see Toshinori Yagi standing behind them, "Well?"

"Yagi Sensei, do you think you can talk to Midoriya for us?" Mina asked and the blond former pro hero looked at her with a questionable look, "He's been depressed all night and he's been in a bad mood this morning and he's not-"

"He isn't talking to anyone?" Toshinori hummed and rubbed his chin before he buffed up and smiled, "Well don't worry about young Midoriya because I am here," he walked past the two without uttering another word in a hurry and the two watched as the former Number One Hero walked down the hall.

Izuku walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head down, "Midoriya," he stopped and looked back to see the frail Toshinori walking towards him and he sighed.

Stopping in front of the currant One for All user, Toshinori looked at his successor and frowned, "What's wrong, kid?" Izuku sighed and shook his head, "C'mon Midoriya, your friends Asui and Ashido told me that you were depressed last night and that you were angry this morning, and I know you well enough to know you won't go from depressed to angry like that,"

"All Might…can I ask you a serious question?" confused, Toshinori nodded and Izuku inhaled slowly, "Did you ever witness something, or heard about something and you felt so bad, like you could've prevented it, but you didn't? Like have you ever let someone down while you were still the Symbol of Peace?"

"There was one time I felt like that. When my mentor, a woman named Nana Shimura gave her life to save mine," Toshinori inhaled slowly and shook his head, "That was the first time since I received One for All that I felt completely useless. She gave her life so I can live…I was forced to watch the life leave her eyes…and I stood there in shock,"

Taking a deep breath, the former hero shook his head, "It was from that day on that I swore to myself that no matter how bleak the situation looks, I will always save people with a smile and assure them that I am here," looking at his successor, Toshinori arched a brow, "Why? Did something happen?"

"Sort of…but when you just told me that it seems childish by comparison,"

Sighing, Toshinori placed a comforting hand on Izuku's shoulder and shook his head, "Listen Midoriya, no matter how bad the situation may seem, no matter how childish it may be, always face it with a smile,"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Izuku gave a convincing smile and Toshinori looked at him with a smile as well, "Thanks All Might,"

"Hmm…now you should go and talk to Asui and Ashido. They seem worried about you," Izuku nodded before the two of them turned and walked down the hall.

The two approached Tsuyu and Mina in the courtyard. The two females looked up and Mina crossed her arms and arched a brow, "Are you still in a bad mood, Midoriya?"

"No…sorry about that, Ashido and Asui," the two looked at him as Toshinori turned and walked away from the three teenagers without uttering a single word, "Listen…I…I didn't mean to lash out like I did. I know you two aren't going to-"

" _Kero,_ " the two looked at the frog girl and Tsuyu inhaled slowly, "No one can blame you for this, Midoriya. You're hurting over Ochako and Bakugou,"

"Yeah, you shouldn't feel bad about this. You're hurting, you're angry…that's normal," Mina chimed in and Izuku looked at the Acid user and she shook her head, "And in case you're wondering, we didn't tell Momo, Tooru or Kyoka. They were going to question it, but we followed you out of the gym before they had the chance."

"Thanks…but I still feel bad after lashing out at you two like that after offering some help last night," Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "But I really think I should be alone right now…I'll talk to you two later,"

"We're here if you need to talk, _Kero,_ " Tsuyu croaked and Izuku nodded before he turned and walked away from his classmates, leaving them in silence.

 _ **I had something else planned for this chapter, but him lashing out seemed somewhat appropriate. That and I needed All Might to talk to him as soon as possible. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DragonshadowRyukage: Thank you. Well, you're more than welcome to take a guess if you want.**_

 _ **Kaiyeti: Right. Yes, they're there for him when he needs to talk and they'll give him space when he wants to be alone. Dad Might? Okay, he's Dad Might. Something is going to happen to them soon enough.**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify: True, it never hurt anyone. Probably.**_

 _ **Kage-kitsune9001: It's coming, don't worry about that.**_

 _ **Megaman1549: Good to hear. There will be those who side with him and those who will side with Uraraka and Bakugou.**_

 _ **Thor94: Heh, that sounds funny, but I have something planned.**_

 _ **Necrogod: You're welcome.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Several days have passed and the students sat in their classes focusing on their schoolwork. Mina and Tsuyu looked back at the One for All user and slightly frowned as they saw Izuku looking down at his work. Looking around, they gave ice-cold glares towards Katsuki and Ochako and shook their heads before they turned and focused on their own schoolwork.

Izuku sighed and looked up from his work, his eyes scanning the classroom. Stopping at Ochako, he groaned under his breath and shook his head before glancing at the desk neck to him and narrowed his eyes at Katsuki and growled under his breath, "Bastard. That's all you'll ever amount to, Kacchan. You were an asshole before U.A. and you're an asshole now," he looked back up at Ochako and hissed through his teeth, "And Uraraka…you…damn it," he looked back at his schoolwork and inhaled slowly before shaking his head.

Shouta stood behind his desk and looked at the twenty students in front of him. Seeing a few students looking around the classroom, "Well this is interesting." He hummed to himself and shook his head, "It looks like they're going to have to stay after class," groaned, he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Sometimes I wonder why I took this teaching job," he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of pencils scratching against the surfaces of the desks and the clock slowly ticking.

The bell rang and the students stood up from their desks, "Hold on," the twenty looked at their teacher and Shouta sighed as he stood up, "I would like the following students to stay behind. Asui, Ashido, Uraraka, Bakugou and Midoriya," The five students stared at their teacher in confusion as their classmates looked at them before they turned and calmly walked out of the classroom.

The five students stared at the worn-out man and Tsuyu croaked, "Aizawa Sensei? Why did you ask to see us? _Kero,_ we didn't do anything wrong and-"

"I never said you did anything wrong, Asui," Shouta looked at his students, "I've noticed that you, Ashido and Midoriya have been glaring at Bakugou and Uraraka all throughout class today," Katsuki and Ochako stared at their classmates and Katsuki narrowed his eyes as he looked at his childhood friend, "If something is wrong and it's distracting you three from focusing on your work, you should talk to your classmates and get it-"

"Talk to them?" Izuku hissed and shook his head, "Pardon me, Aizawa Sensei, but there is no talking to them! Fucking hell, I caught them in Uraraka's room, fucking each other's brains out!" he glared at the Zero Gravity girl and shook his head, "What? What the hell did I ever do to you to deserve that, Uraraka! What?"

Shouta looked at his students and groaned as he rubbed the side of his head, "Jeez, so it's just-"

"If you must know, _Deku,_ you don't give me a challenge, you're too timid, like a cowering puppy!"

"Okay _children_ , let's calm down before-"

"Cowering…was I cowering when I broke my arm and legs after saving you from that robot? If you wanted to break up, fine, you could've talked to me, not fuck Kacchan like that!"

" _Children-_ "

" _Kero,_ " Tsuyu croaked with emotion, surprising her classmates, "No one deserves that, Ochako, and your reasoning makes no sense. What did Midoriya do to you?"

Shouta groaned and shook his head, "Am I being ignored by my students?"

"He doesn't challenge me! He's too timid!" Ochako repeated, glaring at the One for All user, "Even if you did try to give me a challenge, you'd back down and walk away, like the dog you are with your tail between your legs!"

Sighing, Shouta looked up with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "This is going on long e-"

"Maybe it's because Midoriya's too good of a guy and doesn't want to hurt you!" Mina snapped and glared at Katsuki, "And you…what kind of sick-"

"Watch it, you pink slut before I decide to-" he fell back a he felt a fist make contact with his left cheek before he looked up to see Izuku standing over him.

Izuku looked down at his fist before the five looked up to see Shouta glaring at them with glowing red eyes, an annoyed look crossing his face, "I want all five of you to return to the common room without incident!" closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before looking at the five students again, "As of right now, you are facing in school suspension. I will escort you back to the common room,"

He turned his back on them and walked towards the door as Ochako helped Katsuki up, "I'm going to keep a close eye on you five," he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, "And if I hear one more thing about this childish argument, the one who interrogated it will be facing expulsion," the students stared at their homeroom teacher in disbelief before Shouta continued to walk towards the door, "Now let's go," collective groans filled the room before the five in question followed him out of the room and down the corridor.

While following Shouta, Izuku looked down at his hand and frowned as he mumbled under his breath, "I almost used One for All on Kacchan and I probably wouldn't feel a damn thing about it…but I wouldn't want to disappoint All Might like that…but he shouldn't have call Ashido that,"

Tsuyu and Mina looked back at Izuku and slightly frowned before Tsuyu croaked, "What do you think that was all about?"

"He insulted me and Midoriya decked him, nothing to think about," the pink girl looked at the frog girl and arched a brow, "Anyway…you showed some emotion back there…that's…that's a rare. You're usually calm and collected," small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth before the walk down the corridor fell silent.

 _ **Not the actual reason, more like a heat of the moment type of thing. The real reason will be revealed soon enough. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whitetiger789: Hmm…right, but to be fair, I'm not trying to turn the fanbase against her, I just personally do not like her character. Really? Well keep reading to see why you got that vibe, friend.**_

 _ **Kage-kitsune9001: Keep reading.**_

 _ **Scottken: Good to hear. That will be revealed soon enough.**_

 _ **Necrogod: You're welcome.**_

 _ **XXDoubleHHXX: I wanted to add Iida, but some of my friends said if I were to do that, it would've ruined the moment and thinking about it, I feel that might be right.**_

 _ **Kaiyeti: Right. That will be revealed in this chapter.**_

 _ **Megaman1549: They'll show their reactions soon enough. You're right, nothing justifies cheating and a lot of people, myself included, unfortunately know the feeling of being cheated on without reasonable explanation.**_

 _ **Guest: The reason behind his actions will be revealed in this chapter.**_

 _ **Thor94: Izuku will get his revenge on his childhood bully soon enough.**_

 _ **Dragonfire987: I really hope you hate her character on my account. As I said, I'm not trying to turn the fanbase against her. I just don't like her character.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Mina, Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the common room and heard the door slide open. Looking back, they saw Nemuri Kayama stepping into the room, "Hourly checkup," she looked around the room and narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest, "And where have Uraraka and Bakugou gone to?"

"They went to their rooms, Kayama Sensei," Mina answered and the R Rated Hero looked at the pink girl, "They went to their rooms before an argument could breakout and Aizawa Sensei would have us expelled,"

"I see, and did Shouta tell you that you would be facing expulsion?" the three nodded and Nemuri sighed and shook her head, "None of you will be facing any type of punishment except for in school suspension," they looked up at the dark-haired woman in confusion, "Why don't you tell me what happened? It would help," they stared at her and Nemuri took a deep breath, "True, I am the R Rated Hero Midnight, but like every other teacher in this school, I care for all my students and would like to help,"

"It's…stupid," Izuku sighed and stood up before he began pacing the common room, "I…was dating Uraraka until I found her in bed with Kacchan…I…I left and destroyed my phone. Asui and Ashido saw me and they asked what happened and I explained it to them…and earlier today, Aizawa Sensei talked to all of us and it almost got physical. And here we are,"

Nemuri frowned and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, small croaks escaping her mouth, "Do you know why Aizawa Sensei is doing this? He never seemed to mind any student's personal life before. _Kero,_ "

"I do, and it's similar to Midoriya's story," Nemuri stepped closer to the students before she sat down on the couch, a frown painted across her lips, "I'll tell you, kids, but you're not to tell Shouta any of this." The three heroes in-training looked at each other before looking back at Nemuri and slowly nodded, "When we were in school, Shouta was…not as grumpy as he is now. He had friends…not saying that he doesn't have any now, it's just…being pro heroes, we barely have time for any type of relationship.

Anyway, he was dating someone, and I'm sure you kids heard of her. Emi Fukukado, the Smiling Hero Ms. Joke," the three stared at Nemuri in disbelief and she inhaled slowly and shook her head, "Yes, the same Ms. Joke that Shouta completely ignored was once his girlfriend. However, one day when he was going to meet her at their usual meeting place, he couldn't find her, so he figured he go to her apartment to make sure she was all right,"

She paused and the three looked at her and Izuku spoke, "N-not to sound rude or anything, Kayama Sensei, but you said that Aizawa Sensei's story was similar to mine. Are you saying that-"

"He approached the door, ready to knock when he saw the door was opened and he heard noises coming from inside. Stepping into the apartment, he followed the source of the noise and saw Emi and another in bed. Hurt, Shouta left and went to the park where I met up with him.

After explaining everything that had just happened, I've seen something that no one will ever see in their life. I've seen Shouta actually cry. I offered him a shoulder to cry on. Shortly after that, Shouta and I have been seeing more and more of each other, and Emi became a distant memory to him and which is why he was angrier than normal today. You kids opened up an old wound that he wanted to forget about."

The room fell silent before Nemuri sighed and stood up, "While he's gotten over the pain of that day, you five have reminded him of what happened."

"Kayama Sensei," Nemuri hummed and looked at Mina in confusion, "A…a couple of questions…did Aizawa Sensei see the other guy and are you two-"

"Yes to both questions, Ashido," a ghost of a smile formed across her lips, "Shouta and I won't admit it, due to being heroes, but we still see each other in our free time, and he did see who was in bed with Emi,"

"So who-"

"Someone else you kids might know, Midoriya…Hizashi Yamada," the three stared at Nemuri in disbelief and Nemuri shook her head, "Yes, it's kind of strange that they're both working here at U.A. and they announced the Sports Festival together, but as I said, Shouta has moved on and he holds no ill intention towards him or Emi, but he will not work alongside them no matter what."

She began walking towards the door, leaving the three teenagers in awestruck, "When Shouta learned that I took a teaching job here at U.A., he decided to take a job here too. And while we've had rough times working here, we've always helped each other out, rather it was out in the field, or with students. And when Shouta had heard that Hizashi had taken up a job here as well, I was worried. I thought he was going to rob him of his Quirk every chance he got, so I kept a close eye on Shouta to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt his title as the Pro Hero Eraserhead, but I was worrying for nothing. Shouta went about his day and that was that."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "And remember you three, not a word of this to Shouta. We wouldn't want him to get angry at us, would we?" she gave a flirtatious wink before she got serious, "And Ashido, Asui," the two female students looked at her in confusion, "I would like to speak with you two later today." The two frowned and Nemuri shook her head, "You're not in trouble, don't worry," Breathing a sigh of relief, the two nodded as Nemuri walked out of the common room, closing the door behind her.

The three stared at each other in silence for a moment before Izuku broke it, "Well…we uh…we learned something interesting today,"

" _Kero,_ but we can't tell anyone unless we want to get in trouble by both Aizawa Sensei and Kayama Sensei," Mina and Izuku sighed and nodded in agreement before they sat back down.

 _ **Before anyone says anything, yes, I ship Midnight and Eraser, no, I don't have anything against Ms. Joke or President Mic, but I needed something for this chapter and I figured I'd flip a coin to see who will have the heartbreak story to help the three and went from there…not my best method, but I went with it. Even my friends are arguing with me over this idea and I have nothing to say.**_

 _ **Anyway, if anyone here is a fan of Emi or Hizashi, please don't think bad about me or the story because, as I said, I have nothing against them personally. Ms. Joke is like a hero version of the Joker and that's pretty cool and while President Mic can be annoying at times, I have nothing against him.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whitetiger789: Hmm…right, thank you.**_

 _ **Kage-kitsune9001: Yes, like I said, I needed a story to help them and Shouta was the one who got it and Nemuri was the one who gave it.**_

 _ **Necrogod: You're welcome.**_

 _ **Shigiya: That's good to know and while I appreciate your voice, I never said that. Mina and Tsuyu are trying to comfort Izuku but also giving him his space when he needs it. The teachers, mainly Shouta and Nemuri are going to offer support…mostly Nemuri, but Shouta will show his concern, and Toshinori is going to of course be there for Izuku because the two of them share a father-son relationship. And yes, true, therapists won't tell you to ask someone if they're okay when they're clearly not because they'll push you away by either lashing out or lying. The best thing you can do for someone during trying times is be there for them when they need moral support and give them space when they want to be alone, which is a rare, but still happens. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm coming off as rude or something and I hope you continue to read and leave reviews.**_

 _ **Kaiyeti: Right. Thank you. Keep reading to see why she asked to see them.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Mina stood up and stretched as they walked towards the door as the rest of their classmates entered the common room. Looking back, Tsuyu leaned closer to Izuku and quietly croaked, " _Kero,_ are you going to be okay while we talk to Kayama Sensei?"

Izuku sighed and nodded as he stood up, "I'll be fine…I uh…I'm just going to my room and start on my homework," Mina and Tsuyu frowned and nodded as Izuku turned his back to them and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms and Tsuyu and Mina walked out of the common room.

Stepping into the room, Mina and Tsuyu saw Nemuri and Shouta talking to one another. The two slowly walked closer to the two teachers and caught their attention. Shouta took a deep breath before he straightened himself up, shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped away from Nemuri. Walking past the students, Shouta looked at them two before he continued to walk away from them.

Hearing the door open and close, the two looked back before looking up at Nemuri, "Um…did we interrupt something?" Mina arched a brow, only to have Nemuri ignore her, "K-Kayama Sensei? Were you and Aizawa Sensei in the middle of some-"

"We were just talking, Ashido," Nemuri assured and Mina slightly nodded, "Now…why don't you girls have a seat," nodding, the two sat at two of the desks in front of the room as Nemuri sighed and stood up, "Now…as I've told you and Midoriya earlier, Shouta and I have been seeing each other in our free time shortly after he caught Emi and Hizashi together. But that's not what I called you here for,"

Mina and Tsuyu looked at each other in confusion as Nemuri stood up and walked around her desk before sitting on the surface of the desk and took a deep breath, "No, the reason I called you two in here is the relationship you two share with Midoriya,"

" _Kero,_ " Tsuyu croaked, getting the attention of the pro hero, "We don't have a relationship with Midoriya outside of being classmates and good friends, so why would you thin-"

"I'm still your teacher, Asui, so please be respectful," Tsuyu frowned and looked away as Nemuri took a deep breath, "I'm aware that you two are classmates of Midoriya but remember that's how Shouta and I started. And remember, the stories are similar and I'm simply curious…why do you believe Midoriya? Why not believe Bakugou and Uraraka? They're your classmates as well,"

"Yeah…but Midoriya wouldn't have anything to gain out of lying like that…Uraraka even admitted herself that she cheated on him," Mina frowned and shook her head, "Plus Midoriya looked lost the night he found out, so Tsu and I decided to make it our personal job to cheer him up," a ghost of a smile formed across Nemuri's lips as she leaned forward slightly, "No one deserves that…isn't that why you helped Aizawa Sensei? Because-"

"I helped Shouta out because we were classmates, and I cared a great deal for him," Nemuri straightened herself up and crossed her arms, "Even though he was dating Emi, I still cared a great deal for Shouta and that was one of the reasons I offered him comfort that day,"

The air between teacher and students grew still as Nemuri smirked and stood up before stepping closer to her two students, "And that's another reason you believe Midoriya and want to comfort him, isn't it?" the two looked away from her and each other, "Let's say Uraraka didn't foolishly let it slip that she was with Bakugou while dating Midoriya…what then? Would you two still believe-"

" _Kero,_ he hasn't given us a reason not to believe him. Midoriya is the most honest guy in all of U.A." the R Rated Hero looked at the frog girl and arched a brow, "Midoriya has lied once and that was when he and a few other classmates of ours went to go save Bakugou from those villains, but he isn't one who will lie about something like this,"

The air grew still again and Mina looked up at Nemuri, "Kayama Sensei, Midoriya was hurt that night. He went as far as destroying his phone in frustration. What kind of friends would we be if we just ignored him li-"

"No, I didn't expect you to ignore him like that," Nemuri shook her head, looking down at the pink girl beside her, "No…from what I've managed to piece together in this short amount of time, you two care for young Midoriya more than a friend normally would,"

The two quietly looked at each other before looking back up at their teacher, "And I'm one who will support you two if-"

"K-K-Kayama Sensei…what are you talking about?" Mina stuttered as her eyes widened.

"I'm just simply helping out three of my students out with their unfortunate event," Nemuri turned and walked back to her desk, sitting down on the surface once again, "I've seen it behind your eyes, both of you. You wouldn't bother with this if it was anyone else. But the look behind your eyes when Midoriya explained what had happened…I saw it. I can see it without a doubt. You two care for Midoriya,"

"W-what?" Mina crossed her arms and looked away, "Why would you care about something as ludicrous as that?" a smiled played across Nemuri's lips as she shook her head, "We just care about Midoriya because he's a great guy and doesn't deserve something as-"

"So Midoriya just up and punched Bakugou this morning and it had nothing to do with what Bakugou call you?" Mina frowned and looked down as Nemuri looked at Tsuyu and took a deep breath, "And what are your thoughts about all of this, Asui?"

"I think you're leading a forced investigation and-"

"I'm not leading a forced investigation, I'm just here to help you two see what I saw back in the common room," the room fell silent and Nemuri inhaled slowly as she stood up and shook her head, "But if you believe it to be that, then you can continue lying to yourselves and simply tell yourselves that all you're doing is helping Midoriya, but you know it to be true," she looked at them, a playful smirk crossing her lips, "But you both know it to be true. You care for Midoriya more than you're telling yourselves."

"Uh…c…can we go back to the common room now?" Mina questioned and Nemuri nodded the two stood up and walked out of the room.

Nemuri watched as the door closed and she chuckled to herself as she shook her head, "I can tell that this is going to be an eventful year. Maybe I should speak with Midoriya and see what he thinks about all of this," she walked towards the door, the smiling never leaving her face.

 _ **Okay, I know it was a tad strange for Midnight to do something like this and teachers usually stay out of their students' personal lives, but she's Midnight and she's like crazy at times. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I want to apologize for the wait and I want to point out that I said that characters were going to be OOC, so those anonymous reviewers who said something about them being OOC, I KNOW! I said that in the very first chapter's opening AN and it's not going to change!**_

 _ **I'm sorry I snapped, but I just can't stand people who try to control my work or tries to question it after I've explained it. Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Izuku sat in his room, focusing on his homework with a blank expression crossing his face. Hearing a knock at the door, he looked up to see Momo Yaoyorozu and Shouto Todoroki stepping into the room, "Yaoyorozu? Todoroki? What can I do for you two?"

"We're just checking on out five troublemakers, Midoriya," Momo answered and Izuku sighed and shook his head before looking down at his work again, "What happened, Midoriya? You're usually timid and-"

"What happened doesn't concern you two," they looked up and saw their teacher standing behind them, "Now you should go back to your rooms and get started on your homework," before the two could argue, the worn-out man ushered them out of the room before closing the door and looked at the One for All user, "Midoriya,"

"Uh…A-Aizawa Sensei? What are you-"

"I'm just here to check on my students," he answered, stepping closer to him, "Nemuri told me that she talked to you, Asui and Ashido earlier," Izuku swallowed hard and slowly nodded, "I see…she didn't tell me what she told you three, and I really don't want to know, but I'm here to tell you that you, along with Asui, Ashido, Uraraka and Bakugou are the next generations of heroes, and being at each other's throats for petty reasons is something that heroes never do. They let go of any grudge that they're holding to and save people on a daily basis,"

"I…I know, Aizawa Sensei, but…it's just-"

"Midoriya, whatever trouble you and Uraraka were going through, you didn't have to-"

"She was sleeping with Kacchan!" Izuku snapped, green lightning surrounding his body, "We were…and then she…damn it!" Shouta watched as Izuku laid back, staring up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "Who the hell would do that? And why?"

Shouta sighed and shook his head, "Sometimes…life takes unexpected turns, Midoriya, the people you think are your friends turn out to be something you never expected and the ones who you ignore turns out to be the ones you need more than anything," Izuku sat up and watched as his teacher turned and walked towards the door, "Keep that in mind the next time Ashido and Asui decide to talk to you and keep your mind off of Uraraka and Bakugou," he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Izuku frowned and looked down at the homework in front of him. He sighed and shook his head before placed it on his desk, laid on his bed with his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, "What the hell am I doing? Asui and Ashido are trying to help me get over this petty jealousy and…damn," he turned on his side, facing the wall with a hardened look crossing his face, "I just…I guess I'll get some sleep," Izuku inhaled slowly as he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber.

 _ **Sorry for the length here…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I want to apologize for the wait here. Please enjoy the next chapter and a few things will be moved around.**_

Mina and Tsuyu watched from the hall leading to the female dorms as Izuku sat in the common area, looking down at his homework with a hardened expression crossing his face. Hearing the main door open, the two looked up and saw Ochako stepping into the common area with her head down. Mina stood up and prepared to make their presence known when Tsuyu stopped her, "What the heck, Tsu? She's the reason Midoriya is in this slump an-"

"Let's just wait and see what happens," Mina narrowed her eyes slightly as Tsuyu croaked and looked back into the room, "If she does anything and an argument breaks out, we'll intervene, but for now we should trust Midoriya not to do anything that'll get him or Ochako in trouble," Mina sighed and shook her head before looking back out to the room.

Ochako stood over Izuku and inhaled slowly, "Deku," the One for All hero in-training looked up briefly before looking back at his homework, "Deku, I think we need to talk about-"

"Uraraka, there's nothing we need to talk about," Izuku sighed and looked up, "We were dating, you were sleeping with Kacchan behind my back for weeks, the three of us got into an argument, Asui and Ashido got involved, which got Aizawa Sensei and Kayama Sensei involved and almost got us in trouble, so again, I don't think there's anything we need to talk about,"

Mina and Tsuyu watched as Ochako sat across from Izuku and took a deep breath and shook her head, "Listen Deku, if we let this bother us, we'd only be acting like immature children and-"

"Uraraka, I don't think there is anything we need to talk about," Izuku repeated, sitting up and crossing his arms, "We've talked about what had happened, we almost got in trouble and now everything is going back to normal…sort of, but whatever happened is out in the open and we have to live with it. All we can do is move on and try to forget,"

Ochako inhaled slowly and shook her head, "Deku, you're starting to sound like Aizawa Sensei, and I don't think that's what you wan-"

"Uraraka, it's fine…Kayama Sensei and Aizawa Sensei talked to Asui, Ashido and me and…we're just going to leave it at that. You can still talk with Asui and Ashido if you want, I'm not going to stop you, but if they don't want to talk to you, you should leave them alone, and not threaten them,"

"And what about you? What are you going to-"

"After this conversation, I'm going to ignore you, I'm ignoring Kacchan, and hopefully after graduation, we won't have to work together in the field," Izuku closed his book and stood up, and began walking away, "I'm going back to my room to finish my homework," before Ochako could respond, Izuku walked away and down the hall leading to the male dorms.

Ochako sighed and hung her head, "He has a point," looking up, she saw Tsuyu and Mina standing above her, "There was nothing left for you two to talk about,"

"And? I'm trying to restore our friendship before it gets any-"

"You slept with his childhood friend while you were in a relationship with him," Mina sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't understand, Ochako, Midoriya is possibly the nicest guy in school and you went and did something like that to him," Ochako frowned as she looked towards the window, "Why, Ochako? Why would you do something like that?" The usually bubbly girl stood up and walked down the hall with her head down, leaving the two alone.

Tsuyu croaked and looked down the hall Izuku walked down, "That went better than expected," Mina looked at Tsuyu as Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "I had thought that Midoriya would start an argument, but he said what he wanted to say and left,"

"Yeah, but that's probably because he doesn't want to get in anymore trouble," Mina took a deep breath and arched a brow, "He was acting…strange…I mean I know the guy's girlfriend and childhood friend just…up did that to him, but all week he's been looking for a reason to fight and now he…he just…moved on?"

" _Kero,_ " Mina looked at Tsuyu in confusion as Tsuyu turned and walked down the hall, "We'll talk to him tomorrow. It will do more harm than good if we force it this soon after he's gotten this calm," Mina sighed and slowly nodded before the two of them walked down the hall.

 _ **I want to apologize for the length and the wait. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This next chapter is going to be a different pace. I know I'm skipping the majority of their schoolwork, and I'm sorry for that. Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Mina and Tsuyu walked out into the courtyard and saw Ochako and Katsuki sitting under a tree. Looking at each other, the two nodded before walking towards the two. Standing over the two, Tsuyu croaked and the two looked up, "What the hell are you two doing here?" Katsuki snapped and narrowed his eyes as sparks formed on his palms, "Well frog face, pink slut! What the hell do you two-"

"Katsuki," Ochako looked up and frowned, "Don't. It's not worth it,"

Katsuki groaned as Mina sighed and shook her head, "We want to know why you would do that to Midoriya." The two looked up as Mina crossed her arms, "Ochako, you and Midoriya seemed happy and-"

"Can't you two just ignore us like Deku is doing?" Ochako shook her head, "You even said that there was nothing for-"

"For you and Midoriya to talk about," Tsuyu croaked, "But we would like to know why you would do that to someone like him," Ochako sighed as her gaze fell, " _Kero_ , Ochako? What-"

"It's…like I said, he never gave me a challenge, he was too timid during our relationship, but…I wanted to see a movie one weekend and he, of course, canceled at the last minute. I was upset, understandably, but I still went where I ran into Katsuki. He was going to ignore me when he saw how upset I was an-"

"Don't try lying, round face," the tree looked up at Katsuki and the hotheaded blond groaned and looked away, "I mean…yeah I wanted to ignore you, but I didn't want Deku to beat the hell out of me, not that he could,"

"Anyway," Tsuyu and Mina looked at Ochako as she continued to speak, "We went to see the movie and he even offered to walk me back to my room. We started to see each other in secrecy from that day and I found out that Katsuki isn't as mean as he tends to be. He's kinds an-"

"And you're saying that Midoriya wasn't," Mina arched a brow, "Midoriya is the nicest, most considerate guy in our class and you went behind his back and slept with his childhood friend…who does that? What warrants something like that?"

"Like I said, Deku was too timid and Katsuki gave me a challenge every now and then and…he was there when I heard that my parents were in an accident…they're fine, but-"

"Did Midoriya know about your parents?" the air grew still as Ochako looked away and Mina took a deep breath, "Midoriya isn't a mind reader. He wouldn't have known your parents were in an accident if you didn't-"

"He's not good when it comes to something like that," Ochako shook her head, "So I went to Katsuki and…well…one thing led to another and…I found out that-"

"That you'd rather cheat on your boyfriend then see if he couldn't offer any type of support, said your prayers before going to bed that night and this affair went from secret to half our class knowing," the four looked back and Ochako's eyes widened when they saw Izuku standing a few feet behind Mina and Tsuyu, "Well…it was fun, and knowing the reason is a load off my mind,"

"Deku-" Izuku ignored the usual hot-tempered teen as he turned and walked away without uttering another word. Mina and Tsuyu looked at each other before turning around and followed the One for All user in silence, leaving Katsuki to awkwardly comfort Ochako.

 _ **I had a different piece for the reasoning, but I'm thinking about scrapping and rewriting this bit, only because I think it could be written better…please enjoy.**_


End file.
